Supernatural: Zombie Land
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Cuando los muertos vuelven a la vida convertidos en peligrosos zombies, Dean y Sam deberan luchar contra el enemigo más formidable que jamas han conocido: Hades, el Dios de los Muertos. ¡Septima Temporada Zombie!
1. El Amanecer de los Muertos

**SUPERNATURAL**

**Zombie Land**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

**1**

**El Amanecer de los Muertos **

**Cleveland, Ohio.**

**Interior de una iglesia. **

El servicio fúnebre comenzó a aburrir a Nancy apenas el cura empezó a hablar en el atrio sobre la resurrección. Al lado del hombre, el cajón con el tío abuelo Edward yacía abierto. Todos podían ver al anciano y rendirle sus últimos respetos. Todos lloraban y se lamentaban por su muerte, ocurrida a los sesenta y cinco años de edad. No estaba casado, pero dejaba al resto de sus parientes (incluidos los padres de Nancy) una cuantiosa fortuna.

Sí. Todos lamentaban su perdida, pero secretamente se alegraban de que el viejo gruñón hubiera estirado la pata. Ahora habría dinero de sobra para todos.

A Nancy nunca le cayó bien el viejo y el disgusto era mutuo. Edward siempre le recriminaba su poco compromiso con el mundo. Para él era inconcebible que una chica de su edad todavía no tuviera pretendiente ni deseos de casarse y ser madre. Era inaudito que Nancy no se preocupara por esas cosas. En su época, las mujeres sí que sabían cual era su lugar: sabían que debían preocuparse por complacer a un buen esposo y atender a sus hijos. ¿Es que Nancy no pensaba casarse nunca? Que desperdicio.

Cosas como aquellas hacían que, en el presente y mientras el sacerdote hablaba sobre aquello de "nuestros seres queridos volverán", Nancy le prestara cero atención y sentada junto a su familia en la fila de bancos al fondo de la iglesia, decidiera ponerse los auriculares y encender su MP3 para escuchar música mientras iba el sermón.

En sus oídos, empezó a sonar Johnny Cash. El tema era: _"When the Man Comes Around"_ (Cuando el Hombre venga por Aquí).

"_Y escuché, como venia, el sonido del trueno: una de las cuatro bestias diciendo: "ven a ver". Y yo vi. Y contemplé, un caballo blanco." _

Le encantaba ese tema. Desde que lo oyera como banda de apertura de una película de miedo, mientras pasaban los créditos, a Nancy le había fascinado cómo una canción tan graciosa podía ser usada por Hollywood mientras escabrosas escenas discurrían de fondo por la pantalla. Sin duda, era algo muy, muy bizarro. El que lo pergeñó debía tener como mínimo un retorcido sentido del humor.

"_Hay un hombre caminando por ahí tomando nombres, _

_Y decide a quien liberar y a quien culpar. _

_No a todos se les tratara igual. _

_Habrá una escalera dorada hacia abajo. _

_Cuando el hombre venga por aquí." _

Mientras la canción sonaba solo en sus oídos, el cura seguía hablando y gesticulando en el atrio…

-…Por que ya lo dicen las Sagradas Escrituras: _"Él realmente se tragará a la Muerte para siempre, y el Señor Soberano Jehová ciertamente limpiará las lagrimas de todo rostro"._ Por eso, hermanos, nada deben temer. Dios mismo ha prometido que acabara con el sufrimiento y la muerte. _"Y la Muerte y el Hades fueron arrojados al Lago de Fuego"_, sigue diciendo el Señor en Su Palabra. Confiemos, pues, en el día en que nuestros seres más queridos regresen junto a nosotros y ya no debamos rendir cuentas nunca más a la muerte.

Imperceptible primero para todos, el cuerpo de Edward tembló. Un cambio brusco se produjo en su estado de inactividad. No tardó en abrir sus ojos.

"_Los pelos de tu brazo se erizan. _

_Al terror en cada trago y en cada sorbo. _

_Para que participes en esta ultima copa ofrecida, _

_O desaparecer en el suelo del alfarero. _

_Cuando el hombre venga por aquí." _

Nancy fue la primera que se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Desde la distancia, vio cómo el cajón con el cadáver comenzaba a sacudirse. Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para alertar a sus padres, el anciano se incorporó, con la mirada perdida, provocando el pánico y el estupor de los presentes.

-¡Dios mío! – exclamó el cura. Se llevó una mano al pecho de la impresión, se quejó, y murió de un ataque al corazón.

La reunión degeneró en una cacofonía de gritos y lamentos; Edward comenzó a gruñir como una fiera enjaulada y salió de su ataúd de un salto imposible para alguien de su edad y condición física. Atacó al primero que se le cruzó enfrente. Con una voracidad bestial, arrancó de un mordisco el cuello de un hombre y devoró un buen bocado de carne.

No estaba solo en su feroz ataque caníbal. El cura, que había muerto de la impresión, volvió a la vida también y ya se arrojaba sobre la gente, mordiendo y desgarrando.

"_Escucha las tromperas, escucha los gaiteros. _

_Cien millones de ángeles cantando._

_Multitudes marchan al gran timbal._

_Voces llamando, voces llorando._

_Algunos nacen y otros están muriendo. _

_Es el Reino del Alfa y Omega." _

Nancy y sus padres junto a otros, intentaron huir del horror, pero cuando abrieron las puertas de la iglesia un ejército de otros zombies venidos de las calles se coló dentro… y convirtieron el lugar en una masacre.

"_Y el remolino está en el árbol de espinas. _

_Las vírgenes están recortando sus mechas,_

_El remolino está en el árbol de espinas._

_Es difícil para ti patear en contra de los aguijones." _

Nancy corrió desesperada hacia un rincón de la nave central. La iglesia era el escenario de una carnicería dantesca. Los muertos devoraban a los vivos y aquellos que fallecían se levantaban para seguir atacando a los que quedaban.

"_Hasta el Armagedón, no hay paz contigo, no hay paz._

_Luego, el gallo llamará a sus pollos a casa._

_El hombre sabio se inclinara ante la lanzada._

_Y sus pies que le echan sus coronas de oro. _

_Cuando el hombre venga por aquí." _

Seis zombies rodearon a Nancy. Con estupor, la chica contempló cómo se abalanzaban encima suyo y la mordían, tironeaban de sus brazos y piernas. Su grito de atroz dolor se ahogó en un mar de sangre que salió por su garganta, mientras los muertos la despedazaban.

"_Quien es injusto, sea injusto todavía._

_Quien es justo, practique la justicia todavía. _

_Quien es inmundo, sea inmundo todavía. _

_Escuche las palabras de largo por escrito._

_Cuando el hombre venga por aquí." _

Fuera de la iglesia, la misma escena se repetía por toda la ciudad. La gente huía a las corridas perseguida por hordas de zombies hambrientos. Varios choques de vehículos se produjeron; hubo heridos y muertos. Estos últimos se levantaron y echaron a andar.

"_Escucha las tromperas, escucha los gaiteros. _

_Cien millones de ángeles cantando._

_Multitudes marchan al gran timbal._

_Voces llamando, voces llorando._

_Algunos nacen y otros están muriendo. _

_Es el Reino del Alfa y Omega." _

La policía acudió en ayuda. Sus disparos efectuados eran inútiles para detener a los muertos. La horda de zombies literalmente los arrolló. Un policía pedía refuerzos por radio, justo cuando dos muertos vivientes lo atraparon: de un potente mordisco, uno de ellos le destrozó el cráneo como una nuez aplastada y junto a su compañero, procedieron a alimentarse con su cerebro.

"_Y el remolino está en el árbol de espinas. _

_Las vírgenes están recortando sus mechas,_

_El remolino está en el árbol de espinas._

_Es difícil para ti patear en contra de los aguijones." _

El mismo hecho se repetía en cada ciudad de los Estados Unidos y del mundo. En todas partes, aquellos que habían muerto volvían a vivir y atacaban a las personas. Con una rapidez de pesadilla, la maldición se extendió por toda la faz de la Tierra…

"_En la medida quintal y la libra centavo._

_Cuando el hombre venga por aquí." _

La canción terminó. A continuación, la voz de Johnny Cash sonaba como surgiendo de una radio mal sintonizada, recitando un pasaje de las Sagradas Escrituras. Nancy la oiría, pero no le prestaría atención. Con sus auriculares todavía puestos en las orejas y su MP3 en el bolsillo de su desgarrado traje, lo que quedaba de ella se paseaba por la calle, buscando nuevas victimas que devorar.

"_Y oí una voz en medio de las cuatro bestias. Y miré, y he aquí: un caballo pálido. Y su nombre, de quien estaba sentado en él, era Muerte…Y el Infierno le seguía."1_

* * *

><p><em><em>**NOTA**

1 **He intentado traducir lo mejor que pude la letra de esta excelente canción de Johnny Cash, la que recomiendo a todo el mundo. Es la misma que sale en los créditos de la película "Dawn of The Dead", de Zack Snyder, la remake de "Amanecer de los Muertos" de 2004. Por supuesto el original, en inglés, es mucho mejor y si escuchan el tema mientras leen esto, la cosa va cobrando sentido. Vaya este, mi homenaje, a esa gran película de acción y terror.**


	2. Bienvenidos a Zombie Land

**2**

**Bienvenidos a Zombie Land **

**Cuatro meses después.**

El Chevrolet Impala negro atravesaba la ruta a toda velocidad. Ni Sam ni Dean hablaron en ningún momento del trayecto. El agreste paisaje a la vera de la carretera era el mismo kilómetro tras kilómetro: casas abandonadas, vehículos volcados e incendiados, césped alto y sin cortar; restos de basura acumulada en las calles, hojas sueltas de periódicos revoloteando en el aire sacudidas por el frío viento del otoño.

Las ruinas de la civilización se abrían paso lentamente, mientras los Winchester avanzaban. No era lo único que cuatro meses después del Apocalipsis quedaba. Deambulando sin rumbo, dando tumbos algunos aquí y allá, hordas de muertos vivientes recorrían las ciudades y pueblos norteamericanos abandonados. En más de una ocasión, los hermanos habían tenido que parar para repostar gasolina y las criaturas les salieron al paso. En todas esas ocasiones, las balas de sus armas se hundieron en sus putrefactas carnes y las aniquilaron.

Eran malos tiempos para andar desarmado. Dean casi le agradecía a Dios y a las leyes flexibles de los Estados Unidos para la portación de armas, por el inmenso arsenal que llevaban en la parte trasera del coche, en el baúl.

-Muy bien. ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó al fin, agotado por haber manejado toda la noche.

-Déjame ver – Sam desplegó su mapa de carreteras – Hum… A solo un par de kilómetros hay un poblado llamado Gainsville.

-Otro pueblo – Dean suspiró ruidosamente – Si seguimos así, se nos acabara muy pronto la munición. Me pregunto si en Gainsville habrá alguna armería…

-Me conformo con que tengan un supermercado que no esté saqueado – Sam guardó el mapa – Ojala Bobby estuviera aquí.

Se hizo el silencio. Dean odiaba admitirlo, pero Sammy tenía razón. Ojala Bobby estuviera con ellos…

Desde que toda aquella mierda comenzara y los muertos se alzaran de sus tumbas para merendarse a la raza humana, los Winchester habían perdido todo rastro de su viejo amigo. Pese a todo, ambos no perdían las esperanzas de reencontrarse con él; si alguien podía sobrevivir a un Apocalipsis Zombie, ese seria Bobby Singer.

_Zombies_. Dean no se lo podía creer. Las criaturas más bajas y bobas en la escala de lo sobrenatural. Las más idiotas. Ahora dominaban el mundo. Su número se contaba por millones y cada día había más.

El mundo se había vuelto loco.

Hoy, los zombies se hacían con el poder. ¿Mañana? Buena pregunta. Ve tú a saber qué seria mañana, pero, ¿existía un mañana?

-Dios. ¡Que sueño que tengo! – Dean bostezó - ¿Habrá hoteles en Gainsville?

-No sé. Lo que sí creo es que no tendrán problemas con las vacantes…

* * *

><p>Gainsville no era un pueblo muy grande. Apenas había zombies a la vista y eran de los lentos. Los Winchester conjeturaron que tal vez la mayoría de sus habitantes habían huido al inicio de la plaga. De todas maneras el lugar exhibía las mismas características que todos los otros por los que habían pasado: casas en ruinas y coches abandonados, símbolos omnipresentes del caos y el saqueo.<p>

Detuvieron el coche en la calle principal y se bajaron. El frío viento otoñal arrastraba las hojas y quizás el olor a inmundicia cercana.

Un movimiento en un césped cercano llamó la atención de Dean. Con sumo cuidado, se acercó a ver. Arrugó la nariz.

-¿Sammy?

-¿Sí?

-Alcanzame mi pistola.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hay?

-Hazlo y no preguntes. Alcánzamela.

Sam obedeció, sintiendo curiosidad. De repente su hermano se había puesto serio, muy serio. Cuando le dio el arma miró hacia el césped y entonces lo entendió. Supo por qué Dean la quería.

Un zombie yacía recostado en el pasto. Estaba en las peores condiciones de un cuerpo humano en pleno periodo de descomposición física. Carecía de miembros inferiores, pero pese a eso, al ver a los recién llegados gimió e intentó arrastrarse patéticamente para devorarlos.

Dean apuntó la pistola a la cabeza del pobre monstruo. Vaciló. La seriedad de su rostro se trocó en tristeza. Sam comprendió a qué se debía.

Aquél lastimero espectro era la vívida imagen del sufrimiento. La condición humana al desnudo. La representación de lo efímero que somos y lo débiles que estamos ante la muerte.

Con todo eso en mente, Dean jaló el gatillo.

La bala penetró en el cráneo podrido.

El zombie dejó de moverse.

Los Winchester lo miraron un rato en silencio. Luego se volvieron hacia el coche.

-Creo que tal vez deberíamos revisar alguna de estas casas – propuso Sam, mirando alrededor – Podrían ser un buen lugar donde pasar la noche.

-No es mala idea. Escoge una.

-¿Qué tal aquella?

La casa elegida era una amplia residencia familiar. A Dean le pareció que estaba bien, pero primero deberían revisarla.

-Como Bobby diría: _"Hay que asegurar el perímetro primero"._

-Pensé que ese era un dicho de papá…

-¿De donde crees que lo sacó Bobby?

* * *

><p>La casa estaba silenciosa. Su estado era bastante mejor que las demás adyacentes a ella. Había tablones colocados en las ventanas y la puerta principal parecía bien sólida.<p>

-Está cerrada – Sam movió el pomo de la puerta, sin conseguir abrirla.

-Eso solo nos deja dos posibilidades: una, la atrancaron para dejar a esas cosas afuera. O dos… para que lo que esté encerrado permanezca ahí dentro.

-No sé. ¿Crees que haya muertos ahí dentro?

-No me preocupa que haya muertos. Me preocupa que se muevan.

-Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos?

Dean lo pensó.

-Puerta trasera. O a lo sumo, una ventana que dé a la cocina o al baño.

Los Winchester saltaron una valla de madera y accedieron al patio. Estaba todo sucio, lleno de hojas. Un columpio solitario se balanceaba, movido por el viento. Una pelota pinchada yacía en un rincón, abandonada.

La puerta trasera, a diferencia de la principal, parecía menos sólida y fuerte. Tenía una pequeña ventana. Dean decidió romper el vidrio para meter la mano y trastear con la cerradura. Consiguió sacarle el seguro y con la pistola en alto, entró.

Apenas puso un pie dentro, el caño de una escopeta se apoyó en su sien.

-Da un solo paso más y disparo – dijo una voz.

Un hombre de piel negra había salido de un rincón, con el arma en sus manos. Temblaba. Se hacía evidente que estaba nervioso.

-Hey, amigo. Tranquilo. No sabíamos que hubiera alguien aquí.

-Cállate la boca. ¡Levanta las manos! Despacio. Y suelta tu arma.

Dean obedeció. El tipo temblaba mucho. Por experiencia, el muchacho sabía que la cosa podía acabar mal.

Justo en ese momento, Sam entró. El hombre desvió la escopeta hacia él.

Dean actuó más que pensar. De forma arriesgada manoteó el arma y se la arrebató de las manos al sujeto. Sorprendido, el tipo retrocedió aterrorizado.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡No dispare! – suplicó, deshaciéndose en un mar de lágrimas - ¡Llévense lo que quieran, pero por favor, no le hagan nada a mi familia!

Un chico y una mujer aparecieron. Temblaban también. Se abrazaron al hombre, asustados.

-¡Por favor, por favor!

Dean y Sam se miraron.

-Tranquilícese – el menor de los Winchester habló – No les haremos daño. Solo buscábamos un lugar donde descansar.

Dean le devolvió la escopeta al hombre. Sin poderlo creer, el sujeto los miró, atónito.

-Somos Sam y Dean Winchester – se presentaron – Estamos de paso. Vimos la casa y pensamos que a lo mejor no habría nadie. No queremos hacerles daño.

-Pensamos… pensamos que eran saqueadores. Hubo muchos de esos por acá.

Se produjo un incomodo silencio. El hombre miró a su esposa e hijo.

-Soy Duane Jones. Ella es Kathy y él es Morgan, nuestro hijo.

-Mucho gusto – los hermanos les tendieron las manos y se las estrecharon - ¿Podemos quedarnos en su casa, señor Jones? – preguntó Dean – Como dijimos, solo estamos de paso.

-Pues… - Duane miró a su esposa. Ella asintió – De acuerdo.

Un rato después, los Winchester y la familia Jones charlaban tranquilamente en el living de la vivienda. Tal y como lo supusieron, había sido Duane quien había colocado las tablas de las ventanas cuando todo aquel infierno se desató. Esas cosas, dijo, invadieron muchas casas del vecindario y atacaron a sus ocupantes. Mientras todo moría a su alrededor, Jones y su familia se resguardaron lo mejor que pudieron de los muertos vivientes. Tiempo después de que los zombies empezaron a ser pocos, llegaron los saqueadores… de ahí su miedo cuando vio a los dos muchachos dispuestos a entrar en su casa.

-Pensé que ustedes eran unos de esos – confesó, algo avergonzado.

-No lo culpo. Vimos muestras de saqueos indiscriminados mientras veníamos hacia aquí. Parece que se llevaron todo, estuviera o no atornillado al piso… sirviera o no.

-Entonces… ¿Tan mal está la situación allá afuera?

-Bastante – respondió Sam - ¿Saben algo de las grandes ciudades?

-Sé que son nidos de esas cosas – dijo Duane, pensativo – La ultima transmisión que recibimos por radio antes de que desapareciera la estación emisora hablaba que los Centros de Control y Prevención de Enfermedades habían establecido un punto seguro en Atlanta.

-Eso queda en Georgia – murmuró Dean – No estamos lejos.

-¿No intentaron llegar hasta ahí? – quiso saber Sam.

-Imposible. Las rutas hacia Atlanta están colapsadas y además, no tenemos auto. Y aunque lo tuviéramos, a parte de la escopeta no tenemos más armas. Puede haber salteadores por el camino, además de esas cosas.

-Tienen suerte. Nosotros tenemos un poco de ambas cosas: auto y armas. Si así lo quieren, podemos llevarlos hasta allá.

Kathy aferró a su marido del brazo. Lo miró preocupada.

-Pues no sé… Afuera es muy peligroso. Demasiado. Tenemos comida para bastante tiempo. Supongo que hasta que vengan los equipos de rescate.

-Con el debido respeto, Duane… No creo que venga nadie a socorrerlos.

Las palabras de Dean cayeron como un balde de agua helada en la familia Jones. El silencio volvió a reinar. Todos se miraron; los Jones, aterrados y los Winchester, cansados y desolados. Habían visto mucha mierda antes de llegar a Gainsville.

-¿Por qué ha sucedido esto? – explotó Kathy. Era la primera vez que hablaba - ¿Qué lo produjo? ¿Una especie de virus, como dijeron en la tele? ¿Es eso? ¿Un virus mutado? ¿Algo que alguien liberó por error? ¿O un experimento del Gobierno que terminó en desastre?

Dean y Sam se volvieron a mirar entre sí. Sucedía que ambos tenían la respuesta a estos interrogantes, pero… ¿Debían decírselo a aquella pobre gente? ¿Debían arrojar su pesada carga y compartirla?

-No es un virus – dijo Sam, despacio.

-¿No? ¿Entonces qué es?

-Es una maldición.

Los Jones se miraron, perplejos.

-Duane, Kathy… hay algunas cosas que tenemos que decirles. No sé si me creerán, pero solo puedo decirles que todo es verdad.

Duane y su mujer aguardaron. Morgan, el hijo de ambos, miraba todo en silencio, entre tanto.

Con la aprobación de Dean, Sam pasó a relatar el origen del desastre…

* * *

><p>Cuatro meses atrás, los Winchester combatieron al demonio Crowley y al arcángel Rafael. Cuando éste ultimo pretendía abrir una puerta al Purgatorio, los hermanos y Castiel lo detuvieron.<p>

Pero a pesar de haberlo hecho, por cuestiones que escapaban a su control, la puerta dimensional se abrió y una extraña energía pasó por ella. Luego de eso, los muertos comenzaron a alzarse, como zombies.

Cass, quien había fallecido en aquel desgraciado asunto, resucitó convertido en uno. Dean no tuvo más remedio que volarle la cabeza, para evitar su sufrimiento.1 Al parecer, la leyenda era cierta: si les pegabas un tiro en la cabeza, morían otra vez.

-Había un libro – explicó Sam – El _Necronomicón_, el Libro de los Muertos. En él encontramos la advertencia. El hechizo traería como castigo la resurrección física de las personas para que devorasen a los vivos. Ese es el origen de este infierno.

Cuando el muchacho acabó su extenso relato, los Jones se miraron, sin decir nada. Dean tomó la posta.

-Si hay alguien a quienes deben culpar por el Fin del Mundo, es a nosotros – dijo, apesadumbrado.

-La verdad, es una historia increíble – Duane miró a su esposa – Es decir, no es que no la creamos. Es que… bueno… es un poco… rara.

-Cazadores de demonios – murmuró Kathy – Hechizos. Magia. No se ofendan, pero la teoría del virus tiene más sentido, al lado de eso.

Dean suspiró.

-La tendría si esto fuera "Dawn of the Dead". Evidentemente, no lo es.

-Cariño, a lo mejor tienen razón – Duane le habló a su mujer – Eso explicaría muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, aquello de que todo el que muere sin importar el cómo, vuelve a la vida convertido en… una de esas cosas. Luego está lo de las dos clases de esos monstruos: los lentos y torpes y los otros, los rápidos y salvajes.

-Tienen suerte – intervino Sam – Vimos que los pocos zombies en el pueblo son los lentos.

-Antes estaban los otros. Supongo que se marcharon en busca de más comida y solo dejaron atrás a los más débiles.

-No se confunda, Duane – dijo Dean – Los lentos también son fuertes. Lo hemos visto.

-Una cosa es segura: cuando les vuelas la cabeza, se mueren totalmente.

Los Winchester asintieron.

Dean bostezó.

-No quiero sonar descortés, Duane, pero tengo sueño. ¿Tendrían algún lugar donde podríamos dormir?

-Sí. Tenemos una habitación vacía. Es el cuarto de Morgan. Por seguridad, dormimos los tres juntos en nuestra habitación. Usénlo. No creo que haya problemas.

-Gracias.

-Kathy, enséñaselo.

La mujer condujo a Dean hacia el dormitorio. Sam alegó no tener sueño todavía. Propuso montar guardia esa noche para que Duane y su familia pudieran descansar.

-¿De verdad? ¡Oh, muchas gracias! No he podido pegar bien un ojo desde que esto comenzó. ¿De verdad podrás hacerlo?

-Claro. Me quedaré a vigilar que todo esté bien. Dean puede reemplazarme más tarde, en todo caso.

Aceptado el convenio, la familia Jones se fue a descansar aquella noche mientras los Winchester montaban guardia turnándose entre ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

1 **Hechos ocurridos en mi anterior historia, "SUPERNATURAL: The Book of the Dead".**


	3. Charlando con la Muerte

**3**

**Charlando con la Muerte **

Al día siguiente, los Winchester decidieron seguir viaje. Resolvieron que irían a Atlanta. Si allí existía un punto seguro, con gente refugiada, ambos con su experiencia previa en lo sobrenatural serian útiles. Nuevamente, ofrecieron a Duane y su esposa llevarlos hasta allá, pero Jones desistió. La casa era lo único que les quedaba que podían llamar hogar: estaban convencidos que el orden se restauraría, pese a todo, y que las autoridades vendrían por ellos. Dean aceptó su negativa lamentándose, pero no había nada que hacer, salvo una cosa: seguir viaje.

Antes de despedirse, Jones les informó de la existencia de una armería en Gainsville donde podían abastecerse de municiones para las armas. En compensación, los Winchester les dejaron algunas de las suyas, con el sabio consejo de solo usarlas cuando fuera necesario.

-Cuando estemos en Atlanta, mandaremos por ustedes – les prometió Sam. Dean frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada hasta que los dos subieron al Impala y se marcharon a la armería del pueblo.

-No deberías haberle dicho eso – le reprochó a su hermano.

-¿Por qué no?

-Les creaste falsas esperanzas. ¿Qué si Atlanta es simplemente otro nido de zombies?

Silencio. Sam asintió.

-Ojala que no – deseó.

* * *

><p>Acceder a la armería no fue problema. Solo tuvieron que matar a un zombie y era uno de los lentos. Pan comido. Atiborrados de municiones, los hermanos se dirigieron hacia Atlanta.<p>

Las carreteras estaban llenas de vehículos abandonados y saqueados en dirección hacia fuera de la ciudad. El carril de entrada estaba curiosamente desocupado. Una vez que entraron en la urbe, pasaron por un vallado militar solitario, donde vieron a varios cuervos picoteando un cadáver apoyado de lado en un jeep. No se movía, por lo que supusieron que le habían metido un balazo en la cabeza.

Muy pronto se dieron cuenta que Atlanta era otro caso perdido. La ciudad era una ruina espantosa. Si alguna vez fue un punto seguro, hacía rato que había dejado de serlo. Al doblar una esquina, se toparon con una horda de criaturas. Al divisarlos, éstas empezaron a chillar y se les arrojaron encima corriendo salvajemente.

-¡Mierda! ¡Son rápidos! ¡Sammy, ya sabes qué hacer!

Mientras Dean retrocedía el coche, su hermano tomó una escopeta y abrió fuego. Abatió a unos cuantos zombies, disparando desde la ventanilla del auto abierta y con medio cuerpo fuera. Su puntería era envidiable.

No todo podían ser rosas. Los disparos efectuados en una ciudad silenciosa atrajeron un número desbordante de muertos. El coche no tardó en ser rodeado. A Dean no le quedó otra que pisar el acelerador y tomar una calle lateral. La prioridad ahora era huir de Atlanta.

Un reventón en una rueda del Impala frustró sus planes. Dean maldijo en voz alta y condujo hasta un centro comercial. Estacionó como pudo el coche ahí y se bajó, seguido de cerca por Sam. Un ejército de violentos muertos vivientes ya venían a por ellos, corriendo por las calles.

-¡Toma toda las armas que puedas y veamos si podemos entrar ahí!

Sam cargó armas en un bolso. Todavía quedaron un montón en el coche. Acto seguido, los dos muchachos echaron a correr al centro comercial.

El lugar parecía herméticamente cerrado. Cuando ya perdían las esperanzas, Sam dio con una puerta de emergencia sin tranca y ambos pudieron entrar finalmente. A salvo de los zombies de afuera, pese a todo, todavía podía haber más de ellos adentro. Tenían que registrar el lugar.

A paso de hormiga, los Winchester revisaron cada centímetro de los almacenes. Solo hallaron siete cadáveres reanimados y los siete eran lentos. Los bajaron a tiros y arrojaron sus cuerpos a un gran contenedor de basura. No era higiénico, pero sí practico.

Una vez asegurado el perímetro, decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era descansar. Había alimentos de sobra, así que comieron hasta hartarse. En una pausa obligada que tuvieron que hacer por haber sido truncado su viaje, los dos empezaron a charlar sobre ciertas cuestiones…

-Ojala Cass estuviera aquí. Él podría sacarnos de este embrollo.

-Sammy, Cass ya no volverá. Se ha ido – Dean miró al vacío, desolado – El Cielo ha abandonado a la Tierra a su suerte. Se acabaron los contactos angélicos.

-Me pregunto donde estará Bobby…

-Me imagino que resistiendo en algún lugar.

-Pero, ¿y si…?

-No sigas, Sammy – lo cortó su hermano – Bobby está vivo. Punto. Ya lo encontraremos. Y veremos cómo solucionar este desastre.

-¿De verdad crees que tiene solución?

-Mira, es un hecho sobrenatural. Esto es solo un _Vudú_ a escala planetaria. Daremos con el hechizo adecuado y los fiambres volverán a la tumba. Y todos contentos.

-En estos cuatro meses, me he preguntado por qué no hemos consultado directamente con la Muerte.

-Creeme, no querrás hacerlo. A estas alturas debe estar cabreado por falta de trabajo.

-De hecho, lo estoy.

Sam y Dean se sobresaltaron. Un individuo flaco y vestido de negro, con un bastón, apareció a su lado. El mayor de los Winchester lo reconoció al toque.

-¡Muerte! ¡Ya era hora! – dijo - ¿Por qué no acudiste antes?

-Porque nadie me llamó. Además, estaba muy ocupado tratando de sostener un negocio que se fue al caño cuando ustedes fallaron al evitar cerrar ese dichoso portal.

Los hermanos se miraron, sintiéndose hondamente culpables.

La Muerte en tanto caminó hacia una ventana. Miró a la legión de zombies que acechaba fuera y bufó.

-Sí que lo han hecho bien – dijo – Han atraído a esas cosas hasta aquí. No pasara mucho hasta que los más violentos de ellos entren a por ustedes y se los coman.

-¿No puedes hacer algo tú con tus poderes? – sugirió Sam – Digo, eres la Muerte, ¿no?

La Muerte lo miró fijo.

-He ahí el problema – suspiró – Gracias a su incompetencia, he quedado en jaque.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Quiere decir, Dean, que mis poderes han sido anulados – explicó, sombrío – Intenté parar esto, creánme. Pero me fue imposible. Y no es para menos. De los dos, mi hermano siempre ha sido el más poderoso.

-¿Hermano? ¿Tienes un hermano?

-¿Quién no lo tiene? Son una verdadera molestia.

-¿Quién es él? Yo pensaba que la Vida era hermana de la Muerte. Algo así como una interdependencia entre ambas.

-No seas tan metafísico, Sam – terció la Muerte – Vida es la menor de mis preocupaciones en este momento. Mi verdadero hermano sea ha hecho con el poder. Todo, gracias a ustedes.

-¿Quién es el sujeto? – preguntó Dean, ansioso.

-Se llama Hades. ¿Les suena familiar?

-¿El dios de los muertos?

-Ah, ese es solo un titulo. Es más que eso. Es un completo cabrón.

-¿Por qué mejor no nos lo explicas con un poco más de detalle?

La Muerte suspiró.

-Hades siempre codició el poder. Desde el principio, y estamos hablando de EL principio, fue un ambicioso. Cada alma que yo colectaba, la quería para sí. Tuvimos muchas disputas. A la final, lo encerré en el Purgatorio, cuando me di cuenta que no se detendría ante nada en su escalada al poder supremo. Pero sucedió que alguien abrió la puerta a su celda y ahora, ha escapado.

-¿Es el que convierte en zombies a los muertos?

-Hades está decidido a exterminar la vida, pues es enemigo de ella. Utilizará a los muertos para tal propósito – la Muerte hizo una pausa. Miró a los Winchester con fría expresión – Él los conoce. Sabe quienes son. Intentara matarlos.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Digo, ¿Cómo paramos esto y te devolvemos el control?

-Matando a Hades, por supuesto.

-Genial. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-No es tan sencillo, Dean. Para poderlo hacer, necesitan la Guadaña.

-¿Una guadaña? ¿Es todo?

-No seas tan idiota. Estoy hablando de La Guadaña. Era un arma mística que yo mismo forjé hace miles de años. Se ha perdido desde entonces.

-Oh.

El desanimo golpeó a los Winchester.

-Sin embargo, la he encontrado.

-¿Tienes alguna pista?

-Tengo más que eso. Tengo una dirección.

Dean asintió. Se la pidió.

-No tan rápido – terció la Muerte – El camino hasta ella no es fácil. ¿Y mencioné que quién la tiene actualmente trabaja para mi hermano?

-¿Pero quién en su sano juicio haría algo así? – preguntó Sam.

La Muerte enarcó una ceja.

-Un demonio, por supuesto. ¿Quién más se podría beneficiar de este desafortunado hecho?

-¿Lo conoces? ¿Sabes cómo se llama?

-Ankanoc. Un desgraciado oportunista. Con la caída de Crowley, el nuevo jefe de los demonios es él. Es el brazo derecho de mi hermano.

-Bien. Dinos dónde se hallan e iremos tras ellos.

-Ciudad de Nueva York.

-Wow. Eso queda lejos.

-Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil, Dean.

-¿Si conseguimos esa Guadaña y matamos a Hades volverá todo a la normalidad?

-Sí. Podré hacer que todas esas _aberraciones_ vuelvan a reposar en sus sepulcros, que es donde deben estar. Limpiaré todo este desastre.

-Ok. Lo haremos.

La Muerte sonrió, irónico.

-Están rodeados de cientos de zombies hambrientos. Y sin auto. ¿Cómo lo harán?

-Ya pensaremos en algo.

-Suerte con eso – la Muerte se volvió para irse – Oh, una cosa más. Creí que a lo mejor les venia bien un poco de ayuda. No es gran cosa, pero tal vez les sirva – le arrojó algo a Dean. Éste lo atrapó al vuelo.

-Tu anillo – el muchacho lo observó, confundido - ¿Para que sirve?

-Eso lo tendrán que descubrir ustedes. Adiós.

La Muerte desapareció. Los Winchester miraron el anillo, dudosos.

-¿Qué crees que haga? – quiso saber Sam.

-No creo que sirva para matar a los muertos – razonó Dean. Sopesó el anillo – A lo mejor puede servir para otra cosa…

-¿Cómo qué?

Dean lo pensó un segundo. Acto seguido, se lo puso.

Nada ocurrió.

-¿Y bien?

-Veamos… tengo una teoría. Si resulta, estamos salvados.

-¿Y si no?

-Despídete de tu hermano, Sammy.

Dean comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta de cristal. Fuera, una horda de zombies se apiñaba.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? ¿Te volviste loco?

-Escóndete, Sam. No quiero que te vean cuando salga. Voy a enfrentar esto.

-¡Estas loco!

-¡Solo obedece! ¿Okey? Veamos si esta cosa funciona…

Dean aspiró una bocanada de aire y salió al exterior.

Sam esperaba el fatal desenlace. Para su asombro, no pasó nada.

Sin prestarle la más mínima atención, los zombies caminaban a su alrededor gimiendo. Para ellos, en tanto y en cuanto llevara el anillo, Dean no existía. Era invisible.

-¡Estupendo! – se giró hacia su hermano y alzó los pulgares. Se habían anotado un buen tanto con aquello. Era hora de darle buen uso.


	4. Problemas

**4**

**Problemas **

Dean caminaba lentamente por las calles de Atlanta. A su alrededor, cientos de zombies deambulaban, gimiendo. Mientras llevara el anillo de la Muerte puesto, seria invisible para todos ellos.

Se dirigió hacia el Impala. Obviamente, tendría que cambiar la rueda. Seria un trabajo duro; la mano de Sammy le vendría bien ahora. Pero era imposible para su hermano seguir sus pasos. Si se le ocurría poner un pie fuera del centro comercial, sería su fin. No. Todo corría por cuenta suya.

Sacó los implementos y la rueda de auxilio. Pasado un buen rato, la rueda pinchada estaba reemplazada.

Lo único que le quedó fue sentarse detrás del volante y encender el motor. Condujo el coche hasta la entrada del centro comercial y se bajó. Lo fácil había terminado, ahora venia lo difícil.

-Toma el anillo – Dean regresó donde su hermano se escondía – Pontelo. Quiero que lo uses, te subas al auto y lo arranques.

-Pero, ¿y tú?

-Encuéntrame en la salida de emergencia. Voy a cargar algunas bolsas con provisiones y saldré por ahí.

-Pero los zombies te verán…

-Sí. Y verán esto también – alzó su escopeta – No te preocupes. Haz lo que te digo. Vamos.

Un par de minutos después Dean salía corriendo del centro comercial cargado con algunas bolsas y disparando balazos a todo muerto que se le cruzaba enfrente. Tuvo demasiada suerte: eran todos de la clase de los lentos. El tiroteo terminó cuando Sam acercó el coche y los dos huyeron a toda velocidad, como alma que se la lleva el Diablo, lejos de Atlanta.

* * *

><p>Kilómetros y kilómetros de devastación. Un océano de muerte los acompañó de camino al norte por la ruta. Cruzaron pueblos y ciudades sumidas en la miseria, donde el escenario siempre era el mismo: ruinas y basura. Cadáveres en descomposición, de los que caminaban y de los que no. Había algunos afortunados que no gozaron del dudoso privilegio de la resurrección, por lo visto. Eran millares; los zombies se entretenían comiéndoselos lentamente, sin problemas ahí donde habían caído.<p>

-Esto es un asco – se quejó Sam, al cabo de un rato - ¿Es que nadie se ha salvado? ¿Dónde está la gente? ¿Dónde están los supervivientes?

-Tienen que estar en alguna parte – comentó Dean, al volante – Sin duda, habrá puntos seguros.

-¿Cómo en Atlanta?

-Ve tú a saber qué pasó ahí.

La carretera, de la cual tuvieron que sortear vehículos volcados, los condujo a una nueva ciudad. Sam consultó el mapa.

-Baker City.

-No me suena de nada.

-A mí tampoco, pero el camino corre por ahí.

-¿No hay rutas para bordearla?

-Negativo – dijo Sam, con el mapa en las manos – Tendremos que cruzarla.

Baker City era grande. Una ciudad moderna, de altos edificios. Con vacilación, Dean condujo por calles silenciosas, con esporádicas y pocas vistas de zombies. Había algo ahí que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. No sabia bien qué, pero no le gustaba. Su olfato de cazador estaba alerta.

Cuando el coche fue emboscado en un cruce por una pandilla de tipos armados, se hizo evidente qué era lo que lo alarmaba.

-¡Quietos! ¡Paren el motor y bajen del auto! ¡Ya!

-Mierda…

-Dean, ¿Qué hacemos?

El grupo de atracadores era numeroso. Iban muy bien armados.

-¡Bajen del coche! ¡Ya! – el que elevaba la voz cantante, un latino que por su acento era mexicano, movió su pistola haciéndoles señas. Los Winchester no tuvieron otra que obedecer. Apenas bajaron, los demás pandilleros los requisaron de inmediato y les robaron las armas que llevaban encima.

-…Y esto también – un tipo le sacó a Dean el anillo de la Muerte. Éste protestó. Se ligó un puñetazo en el estomago que lo dejó un momento sin aire.

-Calladitos o se comen plomo, par de idiotas. ¿Qué hacían viniendo para acá? – preguntó el líder.

-Íbamos a Nueva York.

El tipo le dedicó una mirada asesina al más joven de los Winchester.

-¿Y para qué diablos iban a querer ir para allá dos nenas como ustedes? ¿Eh?

-¡Miguel! ¡Mira esto!

Uno de los delincuentes había abierto el baúl del Impala. Descubrió el arsenal guardado.

-¡No me jodan! – Miguel amartilló su arma y se la puso en la cabeza a Dean - ¡A que ustedes son el par de _pinches_ que esa perra andaba buscando! ¿De donde sacaron todas esas armas?

-Son nuestras. Y más te vale que nos las devuelvas y nos dejes ir.

-O si no, ¿qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer, _yanqui_?

Miguel acercó la cara y casi la pegó a la de Dean. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, sin pestañear.

-Tienes coraje, idiota – el mexicano rió – Ahorrátelo. Adonde vas no te va a servir.

Miguel hizo una seña. Alguien golpeó con fuerza a Dean en la cabeza, desmayándolo. Sam fue victima del mismo trato.

* * *

><p>Cuando los Winchester recuperaron la conciencia estaban atados y sentados por separado en sillas. Se hallaban en el interior de lo que parecía ser un inmenso galpón que hacía las veces de taller de repuestos. En apariencia, estaban solos. No había rastros de sus captores.<p>

-¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Dean a su hermano.

-Sí. ¿Pero donde estamos?

-Maldita sea. No lo sé – miró hacia su alrededor, buscando una respuesta – No sé que planea Pancho Villa y sus amigos, pero no debe ser nada bueno. Esa mención a _"la perra que andaba buscándonos" _no puede ser nada positivo. Y encima, se llevaron el anillo.

-El anillo, las armas, el coche…

-No me lo recuerdes. Si le hacen algo a mi auto, juro que…

Dean se interrumpió. Una hermosa y voluptuosa mujer apareció. Venia caminando hacia ellos, meneando su escultural cuerpo.

La segunda debilidad del mayor de los Winchester después de su coche, eran las mujeres. Ésta era demasiado hermosa. Pero algo en el desenfado casi sensual en su manera de caminar lo puso en guardia. No estaba ahí para compadecerse por ellos. De hecho, todo lo contrario…

-Finalmente, los hermanos Winchester atrapados. Que divertido – dijo, con un ligero acento francés en la voz – Ankanoc estará complacido. Al fin tenemos a los mejores cazadores del mundo.

-¿Quién eres? – Dean le sostuvo la mirada. Ella sonrió, se le acercó y le acarició el rostro.

-Me llamo Melissa – se presentó – Bueno, en realidad así se llama la dueña de este cuerpo. Melissa Lauren. De nacionalidad, francesa. Una perra engreída que se creía muy lista y pactó conmigo para salvar el pellejo. Por supuesto, no solo me quedé con su alma, también con su cuerpo.

-Eres un demonio – dijo Sam. Melissa se volvió hacia él.

-Soy _una_ demonio – lo corrigió. Sus ojos se volvieron tan negros como su cabello. Solo por un momento. Luego volvieron a ser normales – Chicos, les tengo que dar las gracias. Haber sacado a Crowley de la escena ayudó bastante a hacer limpieza en el Inframundo. Ahora Ankanoc está al mando y él sí sabe manejar las cosas.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

-Dean, _mon ami_. ¿Para qué preguntas cosas de las que sabes las respuestas? – Melissa suspiró – Mi jefe desea que los elimine. Son un severo obstáculo para sus planes.

-Querrás decir los de Hades. Tu jefe también tiene quien le sostenga la correa.

Melissa sonrió.

-Las cosas cambian. En un mundo donde los muertos se levantan de sus tumbas para devorar a los vivos, alguien como mi amo tiene mucho que ganar.

-¿Cómo encaja _Pepe Juárez_ y sus pandilleros en esto?

-Dean, eres listo. Te imaginaras que después de la purga en el Infierno, andamos escasos de personal. Miguel y sus hombres han hecho un pacto conmigo. A cambio de mi protección, trabajan para mí en las ciudades.

-Saqueadores. Perros de caza – Dean hizo una mueca – Obreros del Infierno. Perseguidores de supervivientes.

La demonio rió. Dijo algo en francés.

-En inglés, por favor. Nunca se me dio bien idiomas extranjeros en el colegio.

Melissa le dio un puñetazo. A continuación, se le subió encima y lo besó apasionadamente en la boca.

-Me encantaría jugar con ustedes dos, en privado – confesó, cuando se separó de él – Pero me temo que Ankanoc los quiere muertos. Miguel y sus amigos están aburridos. Permitiré que se distraigan con ustedes y hagan el trabajo sucio – empezó a marcharse – _Adiou_. Nos veremos luego.

Cuando se fue, Sam miró a su hermano enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-_Viva le France_ – comentó– No te vi resistirte mucho cuando te besó…

-Ah, Sammy, ya basta. No es momento de hacer chistes. Tenemos que pensar cómo salir de esto y recuperar el anillo de la Muerte.

Silencio. Los Winchester permanecieron mudos un rato, dando vueltas a la situación, buscando alguna solución. No se les ocurrió nada.

-Mierda. Estamos jodidos. Ahora sí que lo estamos…

* * *

><p>Los condujeron a una gran sala con una jaula en medio. Los desataron y los encerraron en ella. Miguel y sus matones la rodeaban. Melissa estaba también allí; dirigía toda la orquesta, de hecho.<p>

Con gritos de entusiasmo, los pandilleros trajeron atados por cadenas a dos zombies. Eran de los rápidos y si no fuera por los bozales que llevaban bien atados a sus rostros, hubieran mordido a sus captores.

-Las reglas, chicos, son las que siguen: si sobreviven, los dejaremos ir.

-Te gusta dar órdenes, ¿verdad, perra? – Dean miró a Melissa con furia. La demonio le sonrió.

-Solo tendrán un arma, así que van a tener que economizar. Yo que ustedes pensaría rápido cómo zafar de ésta.

Les tiraron un cuchillo. Metieron a los zombies en la celda y los soltaron de sus ataduras.

Los muertos se les vinieron encima enseguida. Dean y Sam tuvieron que luchar con ellos a puño tendido. Se pasaron el cuchillo de mano en mano, pero era poca cosa contra dos furiosos zombies.

-¡Sammy! ¡Esto no está bien!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!

Forcejearon con los monstruos. Hasta el momento evitaban sus mordidas, pero el combate no podría durar indefinidamente.

Todo parecía perdido. Mientras que Dean estaba siendo acorralado en una esquina de la jaula, a Sam le pasaba algo similar en el otro rincón. El zombie con el que luchaba estaba a punto de morderlo.

-¡Sam!

Al ver a su hermano a punto de morir, Dean sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y usó el cuchillo para asestar un estocada en el ojo del muerto. A través de él, llegó al cerebro y lo mató. Mientras el cadáver caía, se dio cuenta de que en vida había sido un soldado. Llevaba su uniforme de combate verde y todo. Vio algo que le colgaba del podrido traje y no pudo creer lo idiotas que eran sus captores por no haberse dado cuenta. Tomó el objeto enseguida y acudió a ayudar a su hermano menor.

Desgraciadamente, llegó tarde.

El zombie hundió sus dientes en el brazo del muchacho.

-¡Aaah!

-¡Sammy!

Dean le enterró el cuchillo en la cabeza por la base del cráneo. El muerto pataleó y soltó el brazo de Sam. Cayó pesadamente al suelo, inactivo.

-¡Sammy! ¡Por Dios, Sam!

Una horrible herida se había formado ahí donde el muerto viviente mordió. Sangraba bastante.

Miguel y sus hombres dejaron de gritar. Contemplaron la escena con estupor. La única que estaba furiosa era Melissa. De inmediato ordenó que trajeran más zombies.

-¡Muévanse, idiotas! ¡Los quiero muertos!

Dean se irguió, cuan alto era. Estaba enojado. Blandió el objeto que había tomado del cuerpo del soldado zombie y le sacó la anilla.

-¡Granada! – gritó alguien.

Estirando la mano a través de los barrotes, la arrojó hacia la demonio.

Melissa se dio cuenta tarde de que el objeto que chocó primero contra su pecho y aterrizó luego a sus pies era un explosivo. Cuando reaccionó, la granada explotó convirtiéndola en pedazos de carne que salieron despedidos para todas partes.

Aprovechándose del humo y la confusión que siguieron, el mayor de los Winchester le propinó una feroz patada a la puerta de la celda. Como supuso, el candando estaba tan oxidado que cedió. Salió con el cuchillo en alto y atacó al más cercano de los hombres de Miguel. Le rebanó el cuello y le sacó el arma que llevaba: una ametralladora de grueso calibre.

Dando un grito de guerra, Dean abatió a balazos a sus captores. Los tomó a todos desprevenidos; ninguno quedó en pie.

Rápidamente, regresó por su hermano. Con mucha dificultad, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y a salir de la celda.

-Dean…

-Tranquilo, Sammy. Tranquilo. Todo acabó. Vamos a salir de aquí.

-No creo que lo logre.

-¡No digas tonterías! Vamos.

La herida en el brazo de Sam sangraba mucho.

-Dean, déjame.

-¿Qué?

-Me han mordido… me convertiré. Solo déjame.

-¡Sam Winchester, no seas idiota! ¡Esto no es la Noche de los Muertos Vivientes! ¡No es un virus! ¡No te convertirás en nada! ¡Te coseré esa herida y te daré antibióticos! ¡Vamos, muévete!

-El anillo de la Muerte…

Dean se detuvo. Sam tenía razón. No podían irse sin el anillo.

Lo descubrió adornando el dedo del cadáver de Miguel. Apenas se lo sacó, recuperándolo, el muerto volvió a la vida.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Tú te quedas fiambre! – con la culata de la ametralladora, le dio tal golpe en la frente que le reventó la cabeza. Cargando a su hermano herido, salieron del lugar.

Los Winchester encontraron el Impala intacto y con todas sus armas en el baúl. Recostando a Sam en el asiento del acompañante, Dean arrancó el motor y condujo fuera del lugar. Al poco, se habían alejado bastante como para suspirar aliviados. Todo aquello quedaría como un mal recuerdo cuando horas más tarde abandonaron para siempre Baker City y siguieron su camino.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarto capitulo y sumando. Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir ésta historia. Este capi me ha costado un poquito la parte del final, pero bueno... a ver qué les pareció a ustedes, jejeje. <strong>

**Ya para el proximo capi, un invitado sorpresa: un nuevo personaje hace irrupción. ¿Quien sera? ¡Tendran que leer! XD **

**Saludos a todos! **

**Federico H. Bravo **


	5. Deus ex Machina

**5**

**Deus ex Machina **

Sam tuvo fiebre.

Dean consiguió antibióticos para él en el interior de una farmacia en el siguiente pueblo. Se los dio a su hermano de inmediato. La herida la había cosido y desinfectado lo mejor que había podido y si bien no tenia un aspecto tan desagradable, Sammy se llevaría de recuerdo una cicatriz de por vida en su brazo.

Los temores del menor de los Winchester de volverse un zombie no se cumplieron. Tal y como Dean le había dicho, no era la mordida lo que lo convertía a uno en un muerto vivo, sino morir. Por si las dudas y hasta que su salud se restableciera, Sam tuvo que hacer reposo.

Eligieron para ese descanso una casa abandonada bastante alejada de la ruta. Formaba parte de una granja; la vivienda estaba herméticamente cerrada, pero no tuvieron problemas. Sus antiguos dueños, una pareja de viejos granjeros, se habían suicidado de un balazo en la cabeza, asegurándose así no volver a la vida más tarde.

Después de enterrar sus cuerpos y mientras Sam ocupaba el dormitorio principal, Dean usó el anillo de la Muerte para visitar los poblados cercanos y aprovisionarse. Le seguía pareciendo raro y extraño seguir caminando entre zombies y que ninguno se fijara en él.

Entre las cosas que consiguió, aparte de la comida y la bebida, había un radiotransmisor. Pensó que con ello podría recibir cualquier cosa que se radiara al aire en el país y en el mejor de los casos, sostener alguna charla con alguien. Aun así fue reacio a esto último; los sirvientes humanos de Ankanoc podrían andarlos buscando. Lo que pasó con Melissa y sus lacayos ya debía ser conocido a esas alturas por el demonio y su jefe, el tal Hades.

En momentos como aquel, era cuando extrañaba a Cass. No había noticias de ningún ángel del Cielo. Pareciera que tras las muertes de Rafael y Castiel, la guerra civil entre alados había acabado.

-A lo mejor perdieron el interés por la Tierra – conjeturó Sam.

Dean no lo creía. Supuso que Hades tenía la culpa, de última. Tal vez evitaba que los ángeles pudieran aparecerse en la Tierra.

-¿Y si probamos? – preguntó a su hermano.

-¿Dices convocar a un ángel? - Dean asintió – No sé. Puede aparecer cualquier cosa.

-Con probar no perdemos nada.

Fue así como reunieron los implementos, dibujaron los símbolos e hicieron las invocaciones y rezos.

Dean pensó que la voz de una recepcionista celestial le diría_: "Las líneas están ocupadas. Por favor, intente más tarde"_, pero no fue así. Alguien respondió a la llamada…

Un joven alto, vestido con una gabardina negra, se materializó de repente. Miró a los Winchester con serenidad.

-Esto… hola… nosotros… solo probábamos que la comunicación con allá arriba todavía sirviera – explicó Dean, sonriendo nervioso – No creía que de una, alguien se haría presente.

-Soy Kalan – se presentó el ángel – Ustedes deben ser los Winchester. Castiel me habló mucho de ustedes.

-¿Conocías a Cass? – preguntó Sam.

-Era mi mejor amigo en el Cielo – Kalan esbozó una triste sonrisa – Me he enterado como todos de su perdida.

Se produjo un embarazoso silencio. Los hermanos se miraron, sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

-¿Cómo está la cosa allá arriba? – preguntaron.

-Todo ha concluido – les informó Kalan – La guerra, quiero decir. Este horrible asunto lo ha opacado todo. Los bandos enfrentados abandonaron la enemistad y se resolvió que debía hacerse algo.

-Oh. Son buenas noticias – terció Dean - ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Lucharan todos contra Hades?

-Imposible. Es enormemente poderoso. Hoy por hoy, desde que Dios abandonó el Cielo, Hades es el ser con más poder en el universo.

-Genial. ¿Entonces?

-Confiamos en ustedes para detenerlo.

Dean resopló. Sam bajó la vista, apesadumbrado.

-Creo que no se han dado cuenta de algo: _estamos jodidos por aquí_. Los lacayos de Hades nos persiguen. Ese Ankanoc o como sea que se llame quiere nuestras cabezas en bandejas de plata. Además el país está lleno de zombies. Y solo somos dos para enfrentar a los tipos malos. Solo dos. ¿Cómo demonios quieren que les ganemos?

Kalan asintió. Pidió paciencia.

-No son solo dos, ahora son tres – dijo – Fui enviado a ayudarles.

-Magnifico. Un reemplazo de Cass. ¿Esa es toda la ayuda que el Cielo puede darnos?

-Puedo llevarlos a la guarida de nuestros enemigos – puntualizó el ángel- Además de luchar junto a ustedes. Yo tuve un papel importante en la Biblia.

Dean enarcó una ceja. No se lo podía creer.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues de lo poco que leí el libro, no te recuerdo – miró a su hermano – Hey, Sammy. ¿Te suena _"Kalan"_ de alguna parte? – Sam negó con la cabeza – Lo que pensé. Permítenos dudar de tu afirmación.

Kalan suspiró.

_-"Y sucedió que a medianoche, Jehová hirió a todo primogénito en la tierra de Egipto, desde el primogénito del Faraón sentado sobre el trono hasta el primogénito del cautivo que estaba en el hoyo carcelario, y todo primogénito de bestia. Entonces se levantó el Faraón de noche, él y todos sus siervos y todos los demás egipcios; y empezó a alzarse un gran alarido entre los egipcios, porque no había casa en la que no hubiera un muerto"_ – recitó – Éxodo 12:29,30. Por supuesto, los antiguos israelitas se lo atribuyeron a Dios mismo, pero la verdad es que fui yo. Enviado por Él, claro.

Kalan tomó una vieja Biblia de una mesita. Se la arrojó a Dean.

-Puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo. No miento.

-Dean, creo que en ésta, él tiene razón – comentó Sam, tratando de evitar sonreír. La cara de su hermano mayor era un canto a la perplejidad.

-Ok. Te creo. Bueno… tenemos que trazar un plan entonces. No podemos ir a tontas y ciegas. Además, Sammy todavía no está recuperado del todo. Tenemos que esperar.

Sin decir nada. Kalan caminó hacia Sam y lo tocó en la frente. La fiebre que sentía remitió de inmediato y hasta la herida cosida en su brazo desapareció, milagrosamente curada.

-Hey. Gracias, Kal.

-De nada.

Dean se cruzó de brazos.

-Esto está resultando _demasiado_ fácil – se quejó - ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

Kalan sonrió.

_-Deus ex Machina. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quinto capitulo y sumando más. Una vez alguien me acusó de meter muchos "Deus ex Machina" en un relato y que cuando me encontraba en un callejon sin salida, siempre recurria a ellos. Pues ¿que puedo decir? "No soy Hollywood, colega", fue mi respuesta. Aunque viendo cómo se saca Hollywood las soluciones de la manga, lo mio es apenas una cosa menor. A destacar del capitulo de hoy es la entrada del personaje de Kalan, un intento de subsanar la pérdida de Castiel en la historia, aunque si extrañan al guapo ángel que acompaña a los Winchester en sus aventuras, haganmelo saber y veremos cómo le hacemos para que vuelva, jejeje. <strong>_

_**Como siempre, mi agradecimiento a todos por sus comentarios y demas, yo leo todo, no les quepa la menor duda. ;) **_

_**¡Para el proximo capitulo, tendremos un vistazo a los enemigos de ésta historia! Un vistazo directo. ¡A no perderselo! **_

_**Saludos a todos! **_


	6. Hades

**6**

**Hades **

**Manhattan, Nueva York. **

La Gran Manzana bullía de actividad frenética. Había gente moviéndose por sus calles, yendo y viniendo, ufanándose en transportar materiales para la construcción. La escena en sí no seria del todo insólita, si no fuera por un pequeño gran detalle: _aquella gente estaba muerta_.

Miles de zombies trabajaban unos detrás de otros, sin cansarse nunca. Llevaban el material a Central Park, donde una inmensa torre se elevaba a medida de que los trabajadores no-muertos la erigían. Supervisando a los obreros había un hombre rubio y apuesto, observándolo todo desde la ventana de un cercano Museo de Historia. En una mano sostenía una copa llena de champagne, de la cual bebía a sorbos espaciados.

Una arrugada momia con sus vendas colgando se arrastró lentamente hacia donde él estaba. Abrió una boca que más que boca parecía un pozo, y habló:

-El amo quiere verte, Ankanoc.

El demonio Ankanoc se volvió y contempló al muerto. Arrugó la frente. Aquellas cosas reanimadas sin alma le ocasionaban repugnancia. No entendía qué veía Hades en ellas. Lo único bueno que tenían era que eran obreros eficientes. Nada más.

Oh, sí. Y también eran efectivos para matar humanos. Pero la pega venia del hecho de que todos los muertos se alzaban. El espíritu de Hades yacía en ellos, lo cual hacía a los cuerpos inhabitables para los demonios.

Suspirando, Ankanoc dejó su copa y siguió a la momia hasta la Sala Egipcia. Ahí, entre ataúdes majestuosos, estatuas de dioses y replicas ornamentales de la cultura del Nilo, una figura sombría vestida con una túnica negra con capucha le esperaba, sentado en una amplia silla.

-¿Deseabais algo, mi señor? – el demonio se inclinó reverentemente.

La verdad era que odiaba tener que recibir órdenes, pero no le quedaba otra. Hades era infinitamente poderoso, muchísimo más que él.

El Señor de los Muertos se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. Bajo la capucha, su rostro yacía envuelto en sombras. Cuando habló, lo hizo cuidadosamente, con un tono de voz pausado pero claro.

-Los Winchester vienen para acá – anunció – Tus lacayos no han podido detenerlos.

-La pérdida de Melissa y su grupo ha sido grave, Maestro, pero dame otra oportunidad y haré que mis demonios esta vez organicen a los humanos sobrevivientes bajo nuestro control y les den caza como a los perros sarnosos que son.

-No – dijo Hades – Has tenido tu oportunidad. Mis hijos se harán cargo de la situación.

-¿Más zombies?

-Los enviaré directamente donde están. Los aniquilaré de una buena vez.

Ankanoc tenía sus reservas. Sin embargo, se las guardó para sí mismo. Hades pasó a otro tema…

-¿Cómo va la construcción de mi templo?

-Marchando lento pero seguro. Ya la torre principal se eleva a una muy buena altura.

-Bien.

-¿Puedo preguntaros, Maestro, para qué necesita el Señor de los Muertos un templo?

-¿Para qué necesitaba Yahvé un templo? ¿Por qué los antiguos griegos erigieron monumentos a Zeus? ¿Por qué los egipcios, nuestros buenos amigos que ahora nos asisten – señaló a las momias paradas cerca – construyeron las pirámides? Es sencillo, Ankanoc: para adorar a sus dioses. Para alabarlos, rezarles u orarles. Bien, soy un Dios. El Dios de los Muertos. Mis fieles deben tener un lugar donde rendirme culto.

-Muertos adorando dioses de cartón – dijo una voz – Me das risa.

Ankanoc se volvió, alarmado. Un hombre flaco vestido de negro y con un bastón había aparecido. Lo reconoció al instante: era la Muerte, el hermano de su señor.

-Tu atrevimiento al venir aquí en persona solo se compara con la blasfemia que has cometido al enviar a los Winchester en mi contra y darle a Dean tu anillo – replicó Hades, tranquilo - ¿Qué quieres, Muerte? ¿A que debo el deshonor de tu visita?

-Vine simplemente a recordarte tu próxima caída. Tu abrupto final en tu insaciable escalada de poder.

-Oh, que simpático. Pero te adelantas a los hechos. En mi versión de la historia, yo gano y el mundo es mío para siempre.

-Sí, por supuesto. Un mundo convertido en ruinas y plagado de muertos que caminan. Unas aberraciones sin alma, movidos únicamente por tu poder.

-Poder que es inmenso – replicó Hades – En comparación con el tuyo, querido hermano.

Silencio tenso. Ankanoc solo observaba, sin decir nada.

-Soy el Dios de este mundo – declaró Hades.

-Que curioso… Lucifer solía decir lo mismo y, ¿Dónde está ahora? En una jaula, en el Infierno. Ten cuidado de que no te pase lo mismo, hermano.

-Descuida. Ya me pasó una vez. No volverá a suceder. En cuanto a los Winchester, despídete de ellos. En este momento, mis seguidores van a por ellos.

-Te convendría no subestimar a esos muchachos – la Muerte sonrió – Tienen sus recursos.

Desapareció. Ankanoc se volvió hacia su amo.

-¿Maestro?

-Un autentico bravucón – Hades rió – Solo fanfarronea, de la impotencia. Que no te inquiete, mi fiel vasallo. Todo marcha exactamente como yo quiero.

Como acentuando sus palabras, en medio de la oscuridad que era su rostro, los ojos de Hades brillaron como dos carbones encendidos al rojo vivo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la granja, los Winchester y Kalan se preparaban para ir a Nueva York. Sobre una mesa de la cocina, habían colocado todas sus armas y las estaban cargando al mismo tiempo en que repasaban su plan de acción.<p>

-Lo primero es ir tras ese Ankanoc – dijo Dean – Según Muerte, él tiene la Guadaña, la única arma que puede matar a Hades.

-Acceder a Ankanoc no será fácil – intervino Kalan – Seguramente estará bien protegido por sus demonios, amen de los zombies que Hades controla y se encuentran por ahí.

-Pues bien, creo que entonces debemos usar el subterráneo, una vez que lleguemos a la ciudad – Dean se guardó una pistola en su cinturón. Tomó una escopeta – Es el sitio más seguro.

-¿Tú crees?

-Píensalo, Sammy: la gente no va a las alcantarillas. Por ende, no habrá zombies debajo de Manhattan. Con unas buenas linternas podemos cruzar caminando ese sitio.

-Necesitaremos un mapa del sistema cloacal neoyorquino – apuntó Sam.

-En cuanto lleguemos, conseguiremos uno. No debe ser difícil, más con nuestro nuevo amigo celestial acá presente – Dean se interrumpió. Kalan no le estaba prestando atención. Miraba hacia un punto indefinido del aire- Conozco esa mirada. Cass solía tenerla cuando estábamos en problemas. ¿Qué pasa?

Como toda respuesta, el ángel fue hasta una ventana y corrió una cortina. Echó un vistazo afuera.

-Tenemos compañía.

Docenas y docenas de muertos vivientes se dirigían a la granja, rodeándola. Eran una multitud impresionante.

-¡Mierda! ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

-Hades les dirige – informó Kalan – Puede controlarlos a voluntad. Amigos, este sitio acaba de dejar de ser seguro.

-Okey. Todos al coche. Saldremos volando ya mismo.

Dean se dirigió a la puerta principal de la vivienda, pero cuando la abrió un grupo de zombies casi se le tiran encima. Cerró de un portazo.

-¡Ya están aquí!

-¡No podremos usar el coche! – gritó Sam. Había estado viendo por una ventana pero se apartó justo a tiempo cuando mas cadáveres ambulantes aparecieron y golpearon los vidrios, destrozándolos.

A esos se unieron el resto. Toda la casa fue cercada. Las ventanas estallaron. Manos y cabezas emergieron, dispuestas a entrar.

-¡Retrocedan! – Dean corrió hacia los zombies que se colaban por las ventanas y les disparó varios escopetazos. Fue inútil: cuando uno caía, otros más ocupaban su lugar - ¡Esto no está funcionando! ¡Estamos atrapados!

Los gritos y gemidos de los muertos eran terribles. Los Winchester, armas en alto, se reunieron en el centro del comedor. Con frío terror contemplaron cómo se astillaba la puerta principal y se venia abajo, permitiendo el paso a oleadas de zombies.

-¡Kalan! ¡Sacanos de aquí! _¡Ahora!_ – el gritó de Dean se sumó al de los muertos hambrientos, quienes ya venían por ellos extendiendo sus podridas manos, como si fueran garras.

Kalan no perdió el tiempo. Aferró a los Winchester del hombro con ambas manos y los tres se teleportaron lejos de ahí, escapando una vez más de una muerte horrible y segura.

Reaparecieron en un lugar oscuro y húmedo. Olía bastante mal.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Sam.

-Alcantarillas de Nueva York – informó Kalan – Si me disculpan un segundo, tengo algo que hacer… - el ángel desapareció.

-¿Dónde se fue?

-¿Qué importa? Enciende las linternas, Sammy. Esto es la boca del lobo.

Sam sacó un par de linternas y las encendió. De repente el paisaje se iluminó; dos haces de luz vencieron a las tinieblas.

Kalan reapareció en ese momento. Trajo un mapa del sistema cloacal neoyorquino e información extra para los hermanos.

-Hades ha puesto a trabajar a los muertos para erigir un templo en Central Park – dijo – Ankanoc y él en tanto, ocupan provisionalmente el Museo de Historia enfrente del parque.

-Podrías habernos llevado hasta allí, en primer lugar, en vez de a esta fosa séptica, ¿sabes? – se quejó Dean.

-¿Y delatar mi presencia? Olvídalo – Kalan señaló los túneles – Ésta es la mejor opción. Creo que si no me equivoco, las alcantarillas conectan con el sótano del museo. Es un acceso seguro… supongo.

-¿Lo supones? Cristo – Dean miró hacia el techo – Cass, vuelve. No sabes la falta que nos haces…

Pese al mal humor del mayor de los Winchester, los tres consultaron el mapa y comenzaron a andar.

* * *

><p>En el museo, Ankanoc bebía champagne de su copa mientras contemplaba la gran caja labrada en oro y llena de inscripciones en idiomas antiguos. No era el exterior lo que interesaba al demonio, sino lo que yacía dentro: un objeto de incalculable valor y poder.<p>

-Ankanoc – una mujer había aparecido a sus espaldas. Era bella y rubia, con un cuerpo espectacular.

El demonio suspiró. Se volvió para contemplarla.

-Jenna – dijo - ¿Qué quieres? Creo que dejé en claro que no quería ser molestado…

-Deja ya de mandonear, Ankanoc – Jenna, evidentemente otro demonio, pero de sexo femenino, caminó hacia él sin temor. Miró al cofre – No entiendo por qué no la usas.

-Hades es muy poderoso. Demasiado – Ankanoc echó furtivas miradas a todos los rincones de la sala – Tenemos suerte que no nos haya dado de comer a los muertos.

-Los nuestros están descontentos allá abajo – le informó Jenna – Muchos pensamos que tu liderazgo nos conduciría a la victoria. Que a diferencia de Crowley, tu guía seria mejor. ¿Nos equivocamos?

Ankanoc la miró con severidad.

-Eres muy impertinente al hablarme así, Jenna.

-Digo lo que pienso. Mi huésped, la dueña de este cuerpo, también lo hacía. Allá abajo están impacientes, Ankanoc – puntualizó ella – Dicen que si no ven resultados, te quitaran el apoyo.

-¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Soy el rey del Infierno! ¡No pueden derrocarme!

-Azazel fue el principal del Infierno y ya no está. Lilith tuvo su momento y tampoco está. Incluso, Lucifer pudo volver a ocupar el trono y lo perdió por culpa de los Winchester. Después vino Crowley; practico, pero un patán al fin… y ahora estás tú.

-No entiendo el punto. ¿Adonde quieres llegar?

-Los lideres van cambiando, Ankanoc. Nadie es intocable. Ni siquiera tú.

El demonio frunció el ceño.

-Te convendría andar con cuidado conmigo – advirtió a Jenna – Soy muy paciente, pero si sigues blasfemando así… - se encogió de hombros.

-Solo señalo un hecho indiscutible. Los principales líderes del Infierno van cayendo. Trata de no dar un paso en falso, por favor. Cualquiera podría ocupar tu lugar… incluso, yo.

Jenna sonrió y desapareció. Ankanoc no dijo nada. En completo silencio siguió mirando el cofre con la Guadaña en su interior…

* * *

><p><strong>Sexto capi y creciendo. Para el proximo, sorpresas y más sorrpresas. Como siempre, agradezco todos y cada uno de sus comentarios y sugerencias. Leo y anoto todo, descuiden. ;)<strong>

**Un saludo! **

**FEDERICO H. BRAVO**


	7. Emboscada y una sorpresa inesperada

**7**

**Emboscada y una sorpresa inesperada **

Caminaron y caminaron durante un buen rato por apestosos túneles repletos de ratas y cucarachas, hasta dar con una puerta de mantenimiento. Al abrirla, se toparon con un par de escaleras y decidieron subirlas. Nadie los detuvo; al parecer no pensaron en la necesidad de apostar vigilantes en ese sitio.

-Demasiado fácil, ¿eh? – comentó Dean.

Las escaleras los llevaron al sótano del museo. Entre grandes cajas de madera y estantes con cajones llenos de piezas históricas, los Winchester y Kalan buscaron el acceso a la planta superior.

Allí sí había un guardia. No era lo que tenían en mente.

-¿Eso es una momia? – Dean no lo podía creer. Una autentica momia aguardaba al lado de una puerta al piso de arriba, custodiándola.

-Hades ha puesto bajo su control a todos los muertos – dijo el ángel – Incluso, a aquellos que llevan mucho tiempo fallecidos.

-Bueno, éste no será problema para mí. Es pan comido – Dean alzó su arma.

-Espera – Sam lo paró – Si le disparas aquí dentro todo mundo se enterara que llegamos.

-¿Entonces?

-Sugiero el método tradicional.

Sam sacó un cuchillo enorme. Se acercó a la momia despacio, por su espalda. En un segundo la había apuñalado en la cabeza.

Pese a que la hoja filosa se ensartó sin trabas en el cráneo, la criatura continúo moviéndose. Resoplando, se volvió hacia el muchacho y le propinó un puñetazo.

Sam voló hasta el otro extremo de la sala. Aterrizó sobre una vitrina de exposición, destrozándola.

-Normalmente en el proceso de momificación les extraían el cerebro antes de ponerles las vendas – apuntó Kalan.

-Genial. ¡Podrías habérnoslo dicho antes!

La momia había divisado a Dean. Pese a llevar el anillo de la Muerte encima, aquella criatura era evidentemente diferente a las otras. Podía verlo. Renqueando con una rapidez inusitada para su decrepito estado, se acercó para matarlo. Él no lo pensó dos veces y usó su escopeta. Le voló el pecho y la mitad de la cara, pero el esperpento continuó moviéndose. Con sus fuertes manos, lo alzó y comenzó a estrangularlo.

Kalan intervino. Colocó una mano en el cadáver animado y lo incineró con su poder. En solo unos segundos, de la momia solo quedaban un montón de huesos humeantes y cenizas.

-¿Están bien? – les preguntó el ángel a los hermanos.

-¿Es una especie de chiste? – Dean se masajeó el cuello, dolorido. Sam se les unió, limpiándose de la ropa pedazos pequeños de vidrio que se le habían pegado. No estaba herido.

Un grito les dio cabal idea de que ya no contaban con el factor sorpresa. Seis demonios venían hacia ellos, furiosos.

-Adiós a la discreción – Dean sacó su cuchillo y lo usó contra los que lo atacaban. Sam y Kalan se unieron a la pelea y en un segundo, se había montado una terrible refriega.

Los Winchester y su nuevo amigo angélico lucharon con valor y decisión. Los demonios yacían desparramados donde caían. Para evitar que volvieran a alzarse de nuevo convertidos en zombies, los remataron dándoles tiros a sus cabezas.

La victoria parecía asegurada, pero entonces apareció el anfitrión de la fiesta en persona…

-Vaya, vaya. Miren quienes están aquí – Ankanoc sonrió. Extendió una mano y los Winchester salieron despedidos por el aire. Cayeron al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe – Los fastidiosos hermanitos cazadores. ¿Saben el error que han cometido al venir aquí?

Kalan enfrentó al demonio. Esgrimió su arma angélica.

-¿Kalan? ¿Qué carajo haces aquí?

-¿Qué no es obvio, Ankanoc? Fui enviado a detenerte.

-En tus sueños, ángel idiota.

Los dos se pusieron a luchar. Fue un combate durísimo. Prácticamente destrozaron toda la sala en la lucha. Parecía que Kalan ganaría aquel combate, pero un hábil movimiento de Ankanoc lo desarmó y lo puso a su merced. Robándole su arma celestial, el demonio lo apuñaló en el pecho con ella.

-Sayonara… imbécil.

Una potente explosión de luz se produjo. Kalan yacía en el suelo, extendido. Estaba liquidado. Las sombras en cenizas de unas alas inmensas se dejaban ver, saliendo de él.

-Muchachos, ustedes sí que tienen muy mala suerte – comentó Ankanoc, mordaz – Miren que perder dos ángeles en una misma temporada. Que fastidio.

El demonio iba a matar a los Winchester en ese momento. Hades se lo impidió.

-Detente – la voz del Señor de los Muertos sonó potente en el aire – Cambio de planes. No los mates. Tráemelos.

Ankanoc refunfuñó y se teleportó con los dos hermanos ante Hades.

-Bienvenidos, Sam y Dean – dijo éste, complacido – Esperaba que se nos unieran, aunque debo confesar que no tan pronto. Por favor, con confianza. Estamos entre amigos y ésta es su casa. Siéntense.

Dos sillas se acercaron solas, movidas por el poder de Hades. La misma fuerza invisible obligó a los Winchester a sentarse en ellas y los inmovilizó.

-Díganme, ¿en que pensaban al venir aquí? ¿En que iban a derrotarme, acaso?

-¡Vete al Infierno! – lo insultó Dean. Ankanoc le dio un puñetazo.

Hades rió.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, Darth Sidious? ¿Por qué no muestras la cara? – lo siguió provocando Dean. Pese a quedar desarmado, coraje no le faltaba – El _look_ del monje encapuchado prescribió hace siglos, ¿sabes? ¡Anda! ¡Muéstranos tu feo rostro! ¡Queremos ver al que levantó a todos esos jodidos muertos y los puso a deambular por el mundo! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos!

-Tentador. Muy tentador. Ya veo por qué mi hermano te aprecia, a su manera, Dean Winchester. Eres muy gracioso. En verdad.

-Maestro, si me lo permites, les daré muerte ya mismo – suplicó Ankanoc.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarlos – le advirtió Hades – Nuestros amigos aquí presentes son invitados a nuestra maravillosa fiesta de adoración religiosa- señaló hacia fuera – Mis fieles construyen un templo para mí ahí afuera. Dentro de poco, la obra estará acabada y podré ser debidamente adorado como lo que soy: el Dios de este mundo. Me honra contar con su presencia para este momento tan crucial de la historia.

Hades se levantó de su silla. Caminó hacia los dos cautivos.

-Me han causado muchos dolores de cabeza, chicos. Había pensado en eliminarlos directamente, pero tengo una idea mejor. Los usaré como sacrificio santificador para bendecir mi templo. ¿Qué les parece?

-¡Vete a la mierda!

Hades meneó la cabeza.

-No tienes remedio, Dean. Naciste maleducado y maleducado morirás. Admiro tu valentía, no así tu intelecto. ¿Crees que no sé del regalito que mi hermano te dio?

A una seña de su amo, Ankanoc le sacó el anillo de la mano. Hades lo tomó.

-Esto te protege contra los muertos de allá afuera. El anillo de la Muerte– Hades lo sostuvo, luego cerró el puño en torno de él y lo apretó. Lo hizo añicos en un segundo – Oh, ¡se ha ido! Que pena. Ya no eres más inmune a los muertos. Que triste.

-¡Maldito!

Dean intentó zafarse de la fuerza invisible que lo retenía pegado a la silla. Era imposible hacerlo.

Hades volvió a reír.

-Querían ver mi rostro, ¿no es así? – dijo – No veo por qué he de negarles ese honor – se tocó la capucha – Muy bien. Es hora de revelar nuestros secretos.

Se la sacó. Al quedar su cabeza al descubierto, los dos hermanos quedaron azorados.

-¿Muerte? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó Dean.

Efectivamente, bajo la capucha el rostro era el mismo que el de la Muerte: un hombre flaco y pálido, de cabello oscuro. Era prácticamente su calco.

-No – Hades sonrió – Soy su hermano. Su gemelo, para ser más exactos…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Sorpresa! Bueno, quizas no tanto, jejeje. Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios &amp; sugerencias. Siempre que encuentro reviews, me pongo muy feliz. ;) <strong>

**Para el proximo capitulo, una respuesta al enigma que seguramente los ha tenido pensando hace rato: _¿Y Bobby donde diablos está?_ Bueno, en el proximo capi lo sabran. **

**Un abrazo y un beso a todos! **

**Federico H. Bravo**


	8. El destino de un viejo amigo

**8**

**El destino de un viejo amigo **

Parado entre los Winchester, vestido con una túnica negra y ya sin capucha, un hombre con el mismo rostro de aquel otro que encarnaba a la Muerte los miraba, divertido. Se llamaba Hades y era el Dios de los Muertos. Y ahora los tenía prisioneros sin posibilidad de escape.

-Mi hermano ha pecado de ingenuo – dijo – al pensar que ustedes me derrotarían. Oh, los conozco muy bien. Sé a cuantos eliminaron en el pasado: dioses, monstruos, demonios… pero les aseguro que ninguno se compara conmigo. Para nada.

Sonrió. Fue entonces cuando Dean se dio cuenta dónde radicaba la diferencia con su hermano.

-Ya sé por qué tu hermano no te quiere – le espetó.

-¿Ah, sí? Por favor, compártelo con la clase.

-Eres un cabronazo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Hades no desapareció. Era inmune a los insultos, al parecer.

-Voy a sacrificarlos – advirtió – pero de uno en uno. Primero morirás tú, Dean, y después el bueno de Sammy. Vuestra sangre derramada bendecirá mi templo.

-¡Te patearé el trasero! ¿Me oyes? ¡Tócale un pelo a Sam y te voy a…!

-Dean, tu preocupación por tu hermano me conmueve, pero ya está todo decidido. Morirán en un bonito ritual y nadie va a impedirlo.

Dos nuevas momias aparecieron en escena. Tomaron a Dean de los brazos y lo aferraron con fuerza.

-Llévenlo a la torre. Será el primero en el sacrificio – Hades se volvió hacia Ankanoc – Llévate a Sam. Enciérralo y vigílalo hasta que lo solicite.

Ankanoc tomó al menor de los Winchester y se lo llevó con él.

-Estén tranquilos, muchachos. Muy pronto todo habrá terminado.

Las momias arrastraron a Dean fuera del museo. Un espectáculo digno de una pesadilla le esperaba: miles y miles de zombies apiñados allí, trabajando en una construcción en el cercano Central Park. Una inmensa torre del tamaño de un gran edificio ya se levantaba a considerable altura. Hacia ese sitio lo llevaron las momias.

Dentro de la torre y tras ascender por los peldaños de una oscura escalera, lo arrojaron en una sala circular en la cima. Cumplida su misión, las momias se apartaron y se marcharon por una puerta.

Un vistazo a la habitación le reportó al muchacho muchos datos: las paredes de ladrillos desnudos estaban llenas de símbolos raros, crípticos. El lugar era ideal para sacrificar a alguien en algún ritual satánico.

Hades en persona no tardó en venir. Caminando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo le dirigió a su cautivo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Okey. Acabemos con esto – Dean se puso de pie. Lo enfrentó – Si voy a morir, que sea luchando.

-¡Pero mi querido Winchester! ¿A poco crees que yo me ensuciaría las manos con un simio como tú? No, no, no. Tengo pensado algo mejor… mucho mejor. De hecho, dejaré que un viejo amigo tuyo haga el trabajo.

Un zombie apareció, caminando lentamente. Llevaba una daga ceremonial en la mano. Al verlo Dean se quedó helado; el miedo, el autentico temor, le atravesó el cuerpo.

-Ah, veo que lo reconoces. ¡Bien! Eso hará más fáciles las cosas.

-No. No puede ser. ¡No puede ser! ¡Tiene que ser un error! ¡Un maldito error!

Pero no lo era. No había margen de dudas al respecto sobre la identidad del zombie. Dean sintió que se hundía en un pozo de desesperación… _porque ahí parado, muerto pero caminando y con una daga filosa en la mano lista para matarlo, estaba su viejo amigo y colega, Bobby Singer._


	9. El final de esta historia

**9**

**El final de esta historia **

Ankanoc llevó a Sam a una de las tantas salas abandonadas del museo. Lo encadenó a una pared y se paró ante él, cruzándose de brazos. Sonreía.

-Parece mentira – dijo – Los terribles hermanos Winchester. Ya no meten tanto miedo, ¿eh? ¿Pensaban que podían derrotarnos? Que idiotas. ¿Es que no se han dado cuenta? – el demonio caminó hasta un cofre labrado en oro colocado en el piso – Nada puede destruir a Hades. Nada, excepto esto.

Lo abrió. Sacó de su interior una gran guadaña de plata, con su mango ornamentado. Sam la miró, asombrado. Pese a su antigüedad, era bellísima.

Ankanoc la sostuvo con la mano, con fuerza. Algo sorprendente sucedió entonces: la Guadaña se convirtió en un cuchillo curvo, del mismo tamaño que las armas angélicas que usaban Castiel o Kalan.

-Ésta es la única arma que puede segar la visa de Hades – explicó, admirando la afilada hoja.

-¿Y por qué no la usas contra él? ¿Por qué le obedeces? – preguntó Sam. Mientras lo hacía pensaba cómo salir de ese embrollo.

-Hades es muy poderoso. Los muertos le obedecen y ahora ellos son mayoría. No creas que me gusta, pero es el único camino que tenemos los demonios.

-¿Ser sirvientes suyos?

-Prefiero el término _"vasallos"_. O, en su defecto, _"colegas"_. Hades me ha ayudado bastante. No sabes cómo están las cosas allá abajo, en el Infierno.

-Me imagino. La tropa está descontenta.

-Los otros demonios son impulsivos. Odiaban recibir órdenes de Crowley y mi entrada en escena supuso un cambio.

-Pero sigues teniendo problemas para controlarlos…

Ankanoc suspiró.

-Nimiedades. Soy el único de los líderes del Infierno que ha conseguido lo que ningún otro: yo he capturado a los Winchester.

Señaló a Sam.

-Muy pronto estarás muerto, como así lo estará tu hermano. Y con sus muertes, consolidaré mi poder.

-No lo creo.

Un cuchillo atravesó la espalda de Ankanoc. El demonio abrió los ojos como platos. Mientras moría, observó a su asesino con estupor, el mismo que Sam exhibió al verlo también.

-¡Kalan! ¿Cómo…?

Sonriendo, el ángel extrajo el arma del cuerpo de Ankanoc. El demonio se desplomó, abatido. Para asegurarse de que no volviera como zombie, Kalan incineró su cerebro con su poder.

-Mi "muerte" fue un truco preparado, una charada – le explicó a Sam mientras lo liberaba – Algo necesario para que el enemigo se lo tragara. Así ha sucedido.

Cuando Sam quedó libre de sus cadenas, el ángel le entregó la Guadaña convertida en cuchillo…

-Dean está en peligro. Te corresponde hacer los honores y matar a Hades.

-Ok. ¡Vamos!

Kalan lo aferró del hombro. Ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>En la torre, Dean se enfrentaba con un Bobby convertido en zombie.<p>

-El señor Singer mostró cierta reticencia a dejarse atrapar – confesó Hades – No quedó otra que matarlo. Pero aun así, podía serme útil.

El muerto gimió. Levantó la daga. Con unos ojos blancos y sin pupilas, sus ropas raídas y sucias, atacó a Dean. El muchacho esquivó la estocada.

-Considera la deliciosa ironía de la situación – siguió diciendo Hades – Tu querido amigo convertido en zombie será quién te matará. Quien derramará tu sangre en mí honor.

-¡Bobby! ¡Bobby, detente!

El zombie no lo escuchó. Se le arrojó encima. Iba a apuñalarlo.

-Está muerto, Dean. ¿Entiendes? ¡Muerto! No te reconoce ni lo hará jamás. Y él será tu verdugo. ¡Prepárate para morir!

Dean se resistió, pero comprendió que todo estaba perdido. Ya no había nada por lo que luchar. Ya no más.

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando Sam y Kalan aparecieron, y el menor de los Winchester usó la Guadaña contra Hades. Se la enterró en el pecho, directamente en su corazón.

Un trueno sonó en el aire. La tierra bajo sus pies tembló. El cuerpo de Hades se redujo a cenizas. Lo único que quedó de él fue la túnica vacía cayendo al piso.

-¡Se acabó! – proclamó una voz.

La Muerte apareció. En cuanto lo hizo, Bobby paró su ataque a Dean y simplemente, murió.

Del mismo modo, por toda la Tierra, todos los zombies que había cesaron su actividad, desplomándose fulminados.

-¡Dean! ¿Estás…? – la pregunta de Sam se vio interrumpida. Su hermano se agachó sobre el cuerpo caído de Bobby y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Lloraba.

-Bobby… Bobby…

La expresión del muerto había cambiado. Ya no tenía un semblante agresivo en el rostro, solo paz. Parecía dormido.

Sam bajó la vista, apesadumbrado. Aquella era una victoria amarga.

-¿El orden fue restablecido? – inquirió Kalan a la Muerte. Éste asintió.

-He reparado el error de mi hermano. Todos los muertos han regresado a reposar – se volvió hacia los Winchester – Muchas gracias por todo. Han sido de invaluable ayuda – se disponía a marcharse. Dean lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! ¡No te puedes ir así nomás! ¡Me niego a que todo esto termine así! ¡Me niego!

-Ya veo. ¿Y qué sugieres que haga?

-¡Nos debes un favor! ¡Arriesgamos todo para devolverte el poder! ¡Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es devolverle la vida a Bobby!

La Muerte revoleó los ojos, exasperado.

-Creo que la lección que ésta aventura ha dejado claro es que el lugar de los muertos es, justamente, muertos. ¿Y ahora pretendes que en agradecimiento por haber limpiado un desastre que ustedes iniciaron, yo deba resucitar a tu amigo?

-¡Nos lo debes! – Dean sacudió un dedo frente a su cara - ¡Nos lo debes, carajo! ¡Arriesgamos nuestro jodido trasero para tu beneficio! ¡Nos lo debes!

-No quiero agregar más leña al fuego, señor, pero tiene razón – intervino Kalan, abogando a favor de los Winchester – Yo fui testigo del valor de estos chicos. Apiadese de ellos.

-¿Te apiadaste tú cuando Dios te mandó a matar a los primogénitos de Egipto? – retrucó la Muerte. Kalan aceptó el golpe bajo. Fue duro pero cierto.

-Solo hacía mi trabajo, señor.

_-"Solo hacía mi trabajo"._ ¿Sabes que eso mismo era justamente lo que los criminales de guerra Nazi dijeron en los juicios de Nüremberg? _"Solo hacía mi trabajo" _– la Muerte miró a Dean, serio – Bien. Pues éste es MI trabajo. Soy la Muerte. Yo quito, no doy.

Dean asintió. Había dejado de llorar. Le sostuvo la mirada a la Parca.

-Eres un grandísimo hijo de puta – dijo – Ya llegará el día en que personalmente, arreglemos cuentas… pero ahora devuélvele la vida a Bobby. ¡YA!

La Muerte permaneció en silencio. Al cabo de un rato, dijo:

-Está bien. Pero la cosa será bajo mis términos – su mirada fría y altanera no lo abandonaba nunca – Solo resucitaré a una sola persona. Solo una. Nada más.

-Hazlo.

-No tan rápido. Ustedes tienen a dos amigos muertos por culpa de Hades. Dos.

Dean miró a su hermano, confundido.

-Se refiere a Cass – le recordó éste.

-Oh.

-Como dije antes, solo _uno_ volverá a la vida. O Bobby o Castiel. La elección depende de ustedes.

…Y con eso, aguardó su decisión…

Los Winchester lo discutieron entre ellos.

-Bobby, sin lugar a dudas – soltó Dean.

-Espera…- lo atajó Sam - ¿Y Cass?

Silencio.

-Será Bobby, Sam. Ningún otro.

-A Cass le volamos la tapa de los sesos. Su muerte fue injusta.

-¿Y la de Bobby no? ¡Reacciona, Sammy! ¡Es de nuestro amigo de quien hablamos!

-Cass también era nuestro amigo…

-Es diferente. Bobby era familia.

-Cass también. Dean, lo que trato de decir que a lo mejor Bobby lo querría así. Cass no se merecía morir.

-¿Y Bobby sí?

-¡No! Lo que quiero decir es que Bobby hubiera querido que Cass no muriera.

-Y yo tampoco. Por eso, será Bobby – Dean se volvió hacia la Muerte– Queremos a Bobby.

-¿Por una vez en tu vida puedes dejar de ser egoísta? – exclamó Sam - ¡Necesitamos a Castiel!

-¿Y para qué diablos lo necesitamos?

-Ankanoc está muerto. Otros demonios lucharan por controlar el Infierno. Cass nos puede ayudar contra ellos en la lucha por venir.

Silencio de nuevo.

-Dean, sé que es difícil. Quiero a Bobby tanto como tú. Pero él ha vivido su vida y ha perdido tantas cosas. ¿Y ahora vamos arrastrarlo de nuevo del descanso eterno para obligarlo a seguir en este mundo de mierda? No. No me parece justo.

Dean asintió.

-Bobby hubiera dicho lo mismo – siguió Sam – El peligro no ha acabado. Ahora es cuando necesitamos más que nunca a nuestro amigo.

Silencio por tercera vez. Dean lo meditó. A la final, se volvió hacia la Muerte con la decisión tomada.

-Trae a Castiel – dijo.

-Hecho está.

Castiel apareció, parpadeando y confundido. Al ver a los Winchester junto a Kalan y la Muerte, supo que algo había pasado… y que se lo perdió.

-Muy bien. Hice mi parte. Me retiro. Adiós.

La Muerte se fue. Dean se desplomó al lado del cuerpo de Bobby. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

Había sido una amarga victoria.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo <strong>

El Apocalipsis Zombie había acabado.

Surgiendo de sus refugios, la raza humana volvía a ocupar una vez más su sitio en la Tierra. Las ciudades empezaron el proceso de reconstrucción y los cuerpos de los muertos fueron incinerados o enterrados. En un par de meses, la pesadilla quedaría atrás, solo como un mal recuerdo.

El mundo seguía su rumbo y con el paso del tiempo, la civilización pasó a ocuparse otra vez de cosas más triviales.

En un solitario cementerio de alguna parte, Dean Winchester miraba la tumba donde yacían los restos de Bobby Singer. El frío del invierno ya iba muy avanzado y una capa de nieve cubría la lapida de mármol.

Dean sacó una vieja petaca de su abrigo y brindó, antes de beber su contenido.

-A tu salud, viejo.

El licor le quemó la garganta y le dio un poco de calor. Un consuelo pobre que no alcanzaba a mitigar el dolor de su alma.

Castiel apareció a su lado. En silencio al principio, rindió su homenaje al hombre muerto y a los sentimientos de su amigo para con él.

-Gracias – dijo a la final.

-¿Por qué?

-Por hacer que me resucitaran. No había podido darte las gracias hasta ahora.

-No tienes que hacerlo – Dean bebió otro trago – Agrádeselo a Sam. Él me convenció.

Silencio.

-Dean, si te sirve de consuelo, lo lamento muchísimo.

-Cass, no te imaginas lo difícil que fue – hizo una pausa – Creí que esto iba a ser fácil, pero no lo es. ¿En qué clase de mundo vivimos, que se le permite a un hombre escoger entre sus dos mejores amigos a quién va a salvar?

Dean miró al ángel. Sonreía, triste y resignado.

-Hey, pese a todo, me alegro de verte. Quiero decir… fue difícil jalar el gatillo cuando te volviste un zombie.

-Es algo curioso – terció Cass – No recuerdo nada de esa parte.

-Lo bien que haces, creeme. Estabas enajenado. Querías comerme.

Castiel hizo una mueca de asco.

-Ugh.

-Sí, eso pensé.

El viento sacudió las ramas de unos pinos cercanos. La nieve sobre ellos cayó al suelo.

-¿Cómo están las cosas allá arriba?

-Paz – Cass miró al horizonte – Al acabarse la guerra con Rafael, el Cielo está en paz. Al menos, de momento.

-¿Y Kalan?

-Ha vuelto a su puesto. Es un buen amigo mío, Dean… como tú.

Dean volvió a sonreír, siempre triste.

-Lo sé. Nos ayudó bastante.

Los dos miraron la tumba de Bobby por un rato y luego comenzaron a caminar, alejándose de ella.

-¿Alguna noticia de los de abajo?

-Lo opuesto al Cielo – Cass se puso sombrío – Caos. Del grande. Al parecer, alguien llamada _"Jenna"_ intenta hacerse con el control.

-¿Jenna? ¿Qué clase de nombre de demonio es ese? Apuesto a que es rubia…

-¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

-Hey, ya sabes. Todas las Jennas que conozco son rubias.

A la distancia, Sam los esperaba con el Impala encendido y calentando el motor. Se subieron al coche y el menor de los Winchester les preguntó adónde irían.

-¿Dónde, Sammy? – dijo Dean- A cualquier lugar. Sospecho que sea lo que sea, nos esperará al final del camino.

El auto salió del cementerio y se perdió en la distancia.

**¡FIN!**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y ésta historia se ha acabado! Espero que les haya gustado como resolucioné todo los conflictos y de paso, traje a Cass de nuevo. Lo siento por Bobby, realmente me hubiera gustado verlo en acción del lado de los buenos, pero se dio así. Decidi seguir a la serie en aquello de Bobby palmando... aunque me parece que en la serie, algo me dice que Bobby no ha dicho la ultima palabra. <strong>

**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios y por acompañarme en esta aventura. Sin duda, habra más. ¡Tenemos Winchester para rato!^^**

**Un beso, un abrazo y nos leemos! **

**Federico H. Bravo  
><strong>


End file.
